The slide fastener is attached to an opening of clothing or a bag, for example, and left and right element rows are meshed or separated by sliding a slider, whereby clothing, a bag, or the like can be easily opened and closed. Regarding the sliders used for the slide fastener, there has been known the slider which has a stopping mechanism capable of maintaining a stopped state of the slider when the slider is stopped with respect to the element row.
Examples of such a slider provided with a stopping mechanism are disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 45-7842 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 53-61203 (Patent Document 2).
A slider 100 provided with a stopping mechanism described in the Patent Document 1 has a slider body 110, a tab 106 having an attaching shaft portion 107, a stopping pawl body 120 assembled on the slider body 110, and a cover body 130 holding the attaching shaft portion 107 of the tab 106 and, at the same time, storing the stopping pawl body 120 inside, as shown in FIG. 16.
In the slider 100, the slider body 110 has upper and lower blades 111 and 112, a diamond 113 connecting front ends of the upper and lower blades 111 and 112, flange portions 114 arranged at left and right side edge portions of the upper and lower blades 111 and 112, forward and rearward columns 115 and 116 provided upright on the upper blade 111, and front and rear protuberances 117 extending inside from the forward and rearward columns 115 and 116 along a slider length direction.
Further, an element guide passage is formed between the upper and lower blades 111 and 112 of the slider body 110, and the upper blade 111 is provided with a pawl hole 118 extending through the upper blade 111 in a height direction of the slider 100 and a recess 119 into which a portion of the stopping pawl body 120 fitted. Furthermore, a fitting portion into which a portion of the cover body 130 is fitted is formed at each of the front ends (front surface side of the diamond 113) and the rear end of the slider body 110.
The stopping pawl body 120 has a resilient piece 121 disposed to be inclined upward toward the rear of the stopping pawl body 120, left and right projecting pieces 122 arranged at a lower end of a front end and extending outward along a width direction of the slider 100, and a pawl portion 123 provided perpendicularly at a rear end. The pawl portion 123 of the stopping pawl body 120 is formed to be capable of advancing into the element guide passage through the pawl hole 118 of the slider body 110. The stopping pawl body 120 is positioned with respect to the slider body 110 by being covered on the front and rear protuberances 117 in the slider body 110 and, at the same time, inserting the left and right projecting pieces 122 into the recess 119 of the slider body 110.
The cover body 130 has a box-shaped cover main body and first and second attaching pieces 131 and 132 provided perpendicularly from front and rear ends of the cover main body, and the cover main body has a notched tab holding portion (space portion) for holding the attaching shaft portion 107 of the tab 106.
In the cover body 130, the forward and rearward columns 115 and 116 of the slider body 110 are stored in the cover main body, and, at the same time, the first and second attaching pieces 131 and 132 are fitted in the fitting recesses of the slider body 110, whereby the cover body 130 is attached to the slider body 110.
When the slider 100 of the Patent Document 1 is assembled, the attaching shaft portion 107 of the tab 106 is placed on the upper blade 111 of the slider body 110, and the stopping pawl body 120 is further placed on it. At this time, the stopping pawl body 120 is disposed to cover the protuberances 117 of the slider body 110, and, at the same time, the projecting piece 122 of the stopping pawl body 120 is inserted into the recess 119 of the slider body 110, whereby the stopping pawl body 120 is positioned with respect to the slider body 110. The pawl portion 123 of the stopping pawl body 120 is inserted into the pawl hole 118 of the slider body 110.
After that, the cover body 130 is mounted on the slider body 110 on which the attaching shaft portion 107 of the tab 106 and the stopping pawl body 120 are placed, whereby the slider 100 provided with the stopping mechanism is assembled. In the slider 100 of the Patent Document 1 thus assembled, since a movable range of the stopping pawl body 120 pressed by the resilient piece 121 is regulated by the protuberances 117 of the slider body 110, an advancing length of the pawl portion 123 advancing the element guide passage is limited to a certain size.
Thus, in the slider 100 of the Patent Document 1, when the tab 106 is not operated, the pawl portion 123 of the stopping pawl body 120 advances into the element guide passage by a predetermined length to engage with a fastener element, whereby the stopping mechanism of the slider 100 can be effectively operated. When the slider 100 is slid by pulling the tab 106, the stopping pawl body 120 is lifted up by the attaching shaft portion 107 of the tab 106, and the pawl portion 123 exits from the element guide passage; therefore, the slider 100 can be smoothly slid along an element row.
Meanwhile, a slider 140 provided with a stopping mechanism described in the Patent Document 2 has a slider body 150, a tab 146 having an attaching shaft portion 147, a stopping pawl body 142 assembled on the slider body 150, a resilient member 149 provided with a tongue piece resiliently pressing the stopping pawl body 142, and a cover body 160 holding the attaching shaft portion 147 of the tab 146 and, at the same time, storing the stopping pawl body 142 and the resilient member 149 inside, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18.
In the Patent Document 2, the slider body 150 has upper and lower blades 151 and 152, a diamond 153 connecting front ends of the upper and lower blades 151 and 152, and flange portions 154 arranged at left and right side edge portions of the upper and lower blades 151 and 152.
The slider body 150 is molded by press-working a metal plate, and on a upper surface side of an upper blade 151, it is difficult to provide a projection formed by, for example, die cast molding, such as the forward and rearward columns 115 and 116 and the front and rear protuberances 117 provided in the slider body 110 of the Patent Document 1 described above.
Further, an element guide passage is provided between the upper and lower blades 151 and 152 of the slider body 150, and the upper blade 151 is provided with a pawl hole 155 extending through the upper blade 151 in a slider height direction and a recess 156 into which one end of the stopping pawl body 142 is fitted. Furthermore, a recess groove portion 157 into which a portion of the cover body 160 is inserted to be engaged is provided at a front end of the slider body 150.
The stopping pawl body 142 has a main body provided across the attaching shaft portion 147 of the tab 146, a fitting portion provided at one end (front end) of the main body and fitting into the recess 156 of the slider body 150, and a pawl portion 143 provided at the other end (rear end) of the main body and inserted into the pawl hole 155 of the slider body 150.
The cover body 160 has a box-shaped cover main body 161, a first attaching piece 162 provided perpendicularly from the front end of the cover main body 161 and a second attaching piece 163 provided perpendicularly from the rear end of the cover main body 161, and the cover main body 161 has a notched tab holding portion (space portion) for holding the attaching shaft portion 147 of the tab 146. Further, holding groove portions 164 engaging/attaching to hold the resilient member 149 are formed in an inner surface of a front wall portion and an inner surface of a rear wall portion of the cover main body 161.
When the slider 140 of the Patent Document 2 is assembled, the resilient member 149 is first attached to an inside of the cover body 160 and then held. Next, the attaching shaft portion 147 of the tab 146 and the stopping pawl body 142 are sequentially placed on the upper blade 151 of the slider body 150. At this time, the fitting portion of the stopping pawl body 142 is inserted into the recess 156 of the slider body 150, whereby the stopping pawl body 142 is positioned with respect to the slider body 150. Further, the pawl portion 143 of the stopping pawl body 142 is inserted into the pawl hole 155 of the slider body 150.
Subsequently, the slider body 150 on which the attaching shaft portion 147 of the tab 146 and the stopping pawl body 142 are placed is covered with the cover body 160 holding the resilient member 149, and moreover, a tip portion of the second attaching piece 163 in the cover body 160 is caulked to be bent inward, whereby the cover body 160 is attached to the slider body 150. According to this constitution, the slider 140 of the Patent Document 2 is assembled.
In the slider 140 of the Patent Document 2, the slider body 150 is molded by press-working a metal plate, as described above, and even when the projection is not provided on an upper surface side of the upper blade 151, the stopping pawl body 142 can be attached to the slider body 150 at a predetermined position; therefore, the slider 140 can be easily assembled.
Further, in the slider 140 of the Patent Document 2, since the stopping pawl body 142 is held rotatably (or slidably) with a portion fitted into the recess 156 of the upper blade 151 as a fulcrum, the stopping pawl body 142 is lifted by operating the tab 146, whereby the pawl portion 143 of the stopping pawl body 142 can be easily exited from the element guide passage. When the operation of the tab 146 is terminated, the stopping pawl body 142 receives a pressing force (biasing force) from the resilient member 149 to make the pawl portion 143 advance into the element guide passage; therefore, the stopping mechanism can be operated.